ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Redoalien
Hello, and welcome to 's talk page! Below is a list of archives. Don't edit the archives! If you wish to contact me, click "Leave Message" to do so. Remember to put your signature, or at least some sort of identifacation after each message. Otherwise, I don't know who to respond to. Archives /Archive 1/ Re: Administration (By Jonathan) You don't have to do this Redo. I became admin just so I can edit the MediaWiki pages. Have you been to chat in the last 12 hours? Yeah, I changed it. I want chat to be better for everyone. I'm doing the same for most things also. But you, have no reason to be adminastrator. If this was another wiki, you would. But there are many other users that deserve admin rights also on this wiki. We have too many admins but that's alright. We know you have those moments but I'm here whenever I can. I'm on at least once per day. I am not an admin just because I have a lot of friends here. You would be a better admin, but there is one diffrence. I know how to use Wikia. Watch this: Example I'm not sure if that works on this but you know, even though there are some codes that don't work here, they sure do for HTML total. It's all in a matter of skill. You know what I mean? I'll give you the upside though, you can help me with ideas because I don't think Chatropia is a very good name. So yeah... -- RE: Support Sorry, but, I don't like Mario. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Administration You have it all wrong, Redo. I'm not the kind to ignore a user's messages. If you mean that I didn't respond to the last one you made (before this one), then I just wasn't on here when you sent it. (Sorry about that.) But consider yourself the next admin. Now, no more for a while... Roadster (Let's talk.) 13:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Not interrupting or anything, but why do you go all-rage at Roads like that...? And if you don't want to co-write Mad 10, it's okay. I can write it myself. Please respond this, I want an answer. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:28, November 16, 2011 (UTC) XAT Go on, http://xat.com/ben10roleplay Spoilers is waiting for you. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:RPG I come, but I don't think you noticed. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) DOne, I created a page. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:51, November 28, 2011 (UTC) HU Thanks, but I already watched it :P Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:11, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark I actually like the wordmark, but the blue outline looks weird. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 21:04, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Advice and Wordmark #There is no theme called "Orsis". You mean Oasis, the theme of Community Central, Wikia Help, and many other wikis. #I'll put in your advice column, but don't give me anything until I put back up the submissions page. I'll preview anything before I put it in, of course, since a lot of advice (not necessarily yours) isn't good advice. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 13:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey man, please let me enter this wki chat again Armatu15 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:02, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark I don't really think the blue-outlined white text fits the wiki's theme in the wordmark. If I can find the Timelord-Solid font (for free, or a very similar one), I'll make one myself that looks like the UA font. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 13:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Unpixel Tutorial OK, so here you go. STEP 1: Get the image you want to unpixel and post it on Paint. Simple. STEP 2: Select the line tool and make the color white. Now trace the outlines. Use the smallest size. STEP 3: For shading, set the line size one notch up. Trace the shadows. STEP 4: Go to attributes (under image) or properties and select black and white. Then, go back and select color. STEP 5: Invert the colors. STEP 6: Post the original image next to your work-in-progress. Use he color picker to use the colors on the old image on the new one. Then save it as .png and you're done! --I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 21:50, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Teaser I made a teaser for Writers United, I hope you don't mind :). Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Permission Nah man, go ahead. You might as well ask Brian to use inverted colors, seeing that he has Negative Forms. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 17:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Neg Forms Patience, young Padawan. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 23:16, December 11, 2011 (UTC) SPECIAL SURE. Go on chat, let's discuss it. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 12:24, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Trouble with Unpixelation? I know, it kills me to unpixel pics with white backgrounds. It's hard because you can't really see the line. If you made the tool black, then when you'd convert the setting to "Black and White", the background would turn black and the line would stay the same and when you'd invert it, it would just be a bunch of white. So ones with lots of white are harder, but yeah just keep very close attention and tip your screen a bit maybe. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! And Upgrade and Tacos are my faves! 18:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough OK, give me a little while to upload pics. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! And Upgrade and Tacos are my faves! 18:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) WALKTHROUGH! :D I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! And Upgrade and Tacos are my faves! 19:08, December 24, 2011 (UTC) chaturn Canyougobacktochatthx Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I got no idea what you're talking about...and go to chat. :) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 03:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) bACK I came back. Go on chat. Kthxbai. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 05:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Infinites To quote Eugene Son, "No plans, but anything's possible." Alien X doesn't have an Ultimate form (in BTMT) either, you know. And the previous quote applies to Infinite Rath, too. ---****--- Roads 23:18,1/6/2012 23:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) About Ben's personality, I was kinda planning for Ben to get "better at it" over the course of the series. ---****--- Roads 23:26,1/6/2012 http://dwaynemcduffie.com/images/eugene/rath-hates-spoilers.gif I know it says "Message Board Poster," but I can't easily change it. Christmas For Ben 10 Write that Christmas song, OK!? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Go to chat, Important. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 11:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a quick chat with you? Too lazy to sign my message, it's Brian btw. Georock About the Georock picture, sure I'll do it. But if you ever need any more aliens drawn, just go here and ask for one. It's where I mainly re-draw other people's aliens. User blog:Joseph416/Alien Re-drawing Service Reloaded, Reloaded. - Ben 10 Fan Fiction, the Ultimate Ben 10 Fanon Site! Joseph416 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:35, January 14, 2012 (UTC)